real_life_villainsfandomcom-20200214-history
We need to Talk...
Some people could result in "guilt" or "remorsefulness" towards oneself or others. But, this could not be endured for how people are going to CONSTANTLY put themselves onto this site. If it really feels important to put oneself or others into a site meant for bad people, these sites could work: Real Life Villains Fanon if it means so much magnitude to be put into a site vilifying oneself or others in a more biased way. And while many are at it, an attempt to creating a "Real Life Heroes Fanon" with an Anti-Heroic MLP Rainbow Dash Character OC. Cut the sarcastic satire jokes aside. It is stupid how stuff like PervertedStoner69 and SolarChroniclesXII are going to be here. Like can you really call them villains? There is no full intent to justifying morally wrong actions in ANY WAY... The users really have a will to praise themselves and treat themselves like anime heroes on a site that is supposed to truly be meant for actual people who commit worse acts. A lot can be told about the pages becoming more sketchy based off of reading through. Even reading through parts of "Heroic Actions" in SolarChroniclesXII. There is even Billy The Kid and Ivan The Terrible as Real Life Heroes Wiki. Many could argue that these two did heroic actions that make them anti-heroes. Which makes sense and could be agreed towards knowing that people like them have had troubling childhoods. Some of this could really lead to the confusion to others into making pages that overall goes against the following guidelines. - Personal Bias - "Heroic Actions" in SolarChroniclesXII. This part does not need to elaborate through until being read through the rules and looking through the page. Okay, so maybe this... as well on SolarChroniclesXII - Trivia the following is said... * "He is the only known person who made an article directly out of himself due to feeling guilty after all those actions he has done." This makes things really confusing and misinformative for those to be able to tell the difference between some child behind the computer being edgy versus somebody who does actual serious heinous acts that are NEEDED through actual (wanted) criminals/evildoers onto the Real Life Villains Page Wiki. This points out bias writing the most or at least hints out some questions and red flags of the distinctive subjectivity that many could sense of seeing. Articles on the dislike individuals - PervertedStoner69 and SolarChroniclesXII (mostly contributed 100% by SolarChroniclesXII knowing that they had made the posts about themselves and their opposing "former friend" PervertedStoner69). The only thing known for a possible fact was that the two individuals were best friends forever who drifted apart and hates each other now for online drama and one of them had the willingly rude disrespectful impudence to create unrelated article pages about each other as a desperate attempt for revenge. Which goes against Respect. Respect - Not respecting others or themselves as mentioned earlier. Creating villains articles vilifying others or themselves. Creating a more biased bigger idea for others to see. The stuff typed down, do give red flags about the individuals. But knowing that they are based upon those they do not like and themselves. It really gives the question to wonder if the pages really need to be on there or not. Name calling others in the category as a "Rapist" without providing accurate historical evidence is far-fetched. This could be an unhealthy habit using online individuals from online drama to be crucified like this. The fact that there is lacking evidence to the claims makes things more confusing and complicated for others to take in. Articles on People Who are Too Fictitious - A lot of rules changed on this part. But it mainly has to be "written as if they were real people and encyclopedic!". So stuff like Satan, God with Maltheism qualifies because they have been seen to be real by a majority of people. Even though it is a mythical theology. Back to the ones that do not... How can stuff like this be allowed and normalized? This site isn't monitored enough. Many could make the argument that categories and pages do get removed easily. But what about the ones that actually are still there and on the trending pages still? For those who seem to be the most active one(s). This site needs to be kept an eye on a little more. Be more cautious and vigilant. Please consider informing and correcting those who feature the wrong unfitting materials onto this site (meant for actual (wanted) criminals/evildoers onto the Real Life Villains Page Wiki to be talked about here who did far more unexplainably unspeakable worse actions than inappropriate texting or insulting others for liking a cartoon television series) to not continue this nonsense. How could one or more tell from major self-delusions apart from evil? Here's a way to differentiate oneself/others from those who actually do worse unforgivable acts. Did the following suspected real-life villain kill somebody? (Examples of this, 9/11, Criminal Acts with Starting Wars, Murder, School Shootings or Mass Shootings) Did the following suspected real-life attempt to kill somebody? Did the following suspected real-life hurt or damaged someone in the most tragic way that makes the victim(s) scarred extremely worse in a way that daunts them for the rest of the life of theirs? (A LOT MORE examples of ACTUAL crimes... Again. Because these type of individuals don't seem to see the difference between them as a regular functioning member of society versus actual people who do horrific things such as Rape or Sexual Assault/Harassment, Pedophilia, Child Pornography, Attempted Murder, Racists, Homophobia/Anti-LGBT, Anti-Semitism, Hate Crime, etc) If NO goes along to ALL or MOST of the questions or happens to not give out a specific warrant for the individual to be arrested or reported for it, it far less than LIKELY for there to be a close qualification for the site. Another thing before finishing reading through. Consider reading T.H.I.N.K. Is it True? - While some biases with the post that a lot could be questioned about. Is it true that they are really 'villains' or edgy online individuals who really need some time off the internet? Are you sure they are whatever you are claiming? Is it all true? If so, then get all of the historical evidence that could be confirmed by numerous amounts of individuals involved in the situation before making those types of pages. Is it Helpful? - Does this aid with stuff we need to ACTUALLY acknowledge from time to time? Are YouTube channels with around 33-77 subscribers uploading GoAnimate posts going to assist others in ANY type of way? There could be more serious stuff, like Global Warming and every other significant stuff that happens to an average day to day life. While some focuses are what revolves entirely around them on the internet. Is it Inspiring? - Even though it is, it has to be in a positive healthier way. Giving a positive healthier outcome that results in more well balance thoughtfulness. Is it Necessary? - Again as mentioned earlier. Are channels with around 33-77 subscribers uploading GoAnimate posts going to be called for to other individuals in ANY type of way? Is it Kind? - Is this a kind act for bystanders, witnesses, victims or anybody else involved who knows about the regards of the "truthfulness" that happened for sure, for a SOLID fact? Or is this just a desperate way of being edgy or want revenge upon a former friend with an online 4-year-old friendship. A lot of this could be seen as straight up slander, defamation with the idiosyncratic singularity exhibited through the called out pages. A lot of individuals when doing legal cases like to stick to innocent until proven guilty. Not to say that transgressions briefly mentioned on this site are justified. But if this is just a way of getting back at someone involved in the online digital drama that is despised by the writer(s) themselves...Then yes, this type of stuff is not kind and doesn't qualify for actual thinking. Common sense motherf*ckers. Lack of kindness does NOT ALWAYS QUALIFY FOR REAL LIFE VILLAINS, but it kinda portrays some minor evil-counter parts that are below the average qualification for an actual real-life villain unless the lack the empathy if they purposely do the unspeakable villainous acts that NEED to be mentioned on this site. Without kindness, it really lacks consideration and thoughtfulness that humans have to care for each other. Thinking is a Truly, Helpful, Inspiring, Necessary, Kind way of dealing with certain situations. Not doing this useful thing that we all do after seeing or hearing things results in problems that will never be able to become resolved. ~~~~